A Fool In Love
by wait-whatwasmyusernameagain
Summary: songfic "Earth Angel" redone by Death Cab For Cutie RokuNami fluff Roxas POV and his take on the experiences in life he's shared with Namine -complete-


**A/N: just a little song-fic I was thinking about all day… I wanted to go with something classy, but with an awesome rock twist, so I came up with "Earth Angel" redone by Death Cab For Cutie (great Christian band by the way) If you listen while you read it'll make more sense. Link is on my page….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did…..**

_**Roxas POV**_

You and I have been best friends for years.

Whenever someone would make fun of you and call you an anorexic witch, I would defend you. Whenever you ran away crying, I would chase you to try and comfort you. You think that your ugly, but you're _so_ beautiful. You're amazing. You're an angel….

**Earth angel, Earth angel…. Would you be mine?**

**My darling dear, Love you all the time.**

Whenever we sat on the clocktower, you would cling to me for comfort. You were always afraid of heights, but you sat up there because you knew it was my favorite place. To take your mind off things, I'd always tell you to sketch the incredible view. With your eyebrows furrowed in concentration, you'd do just that. You always do that when you draw. You see, I knew that's what you'd look like, being so concentrated. I did that on purpose so that I could watch you without you noticing me…..

**I'm just a fool….** **A fool in love with you.**

For your birthday, I paid 800 munny for an "Oathkeeper" custom made necklace. Sure I had to save for a while, but it sure as hell was worth it to see your face when you opened it. When you saw the shady black key shaped necklace, you couldn't stop gawking at the intricate patterns that make up the key. You asked why it was so oddly shaped and I told you that you didn't deserve anything ordinary….. That's because you're _not _ordinary. You're _extrodinary….. _But if course I would never gain the courage to tell you.

**Earth angel, Earth angel... The one I adore.**

**Love you forever, and ever more.**

For my birthday, I was so surprised when you bought me a keyblade necklace as well. I didn't expect anything in return. I never do. Being around you would suffice and _still _make that day special. You bought me an "Oblivion" limited edition. Coming from you, it meant the world to me. The radiance that beamed off of it amazed me, and reminded me of you…. I always wore it, so I could carry a piece of you with me, as did you. But you didn't know that, that unique shaped key, was the key to my heart, and that it was called "Oathkeeper" because I promised for it to always be yours…

**I'm just a fool…. A fool in love with you.**

We sat side by side in the park. You'd read your book, I'd read my comic, and we'd just enjoy the company of each other. When you would freak out about how "the pants fit _all_ the girls", I couldn't help but laugh at your enthusiasm toward the book. And when the movie came out, of course we had to see it, but I did mind, because it wasn't the screen I was looking at…..

**I fell for you, and I knew the vision of your love, loveliness.**

**I hoped and I prayed, that someday that I'd be the vision on your happiness.**

Every Valentine's Day, I could buy you a red rose and a box of chocolate frogs. You were always a Harry Potter nerd. You would buy me a white rose and pez superhero dispenser. You always supported my collection. You were always kind to me, but every year on that day, you would smile and give me a kiss on the cheek, saying that I was your best friend…. Then you started to date _Seifer_.

**Earth angel, Earth angel…. Please be mine?**

**My darling my dear, Love you all the time.**

**I'm just a fool. A fool in love with you.**

I had beef with Seifer in those days. We were best friends and you knew that. You kept trying to convince me that he changed and he's a good guy. Seeing his arms around you made my blood boil and palms sweat. I wanted to kick his ass so bad, but as a friend, I didn't intervene with what you thought would make you happy. Then at 11 PM, right before I was going to sleep, you came knocking on my door at my apartment , telling me how you guys got into a fight because he cheated on you. I didn't say "I told you so" or "That boy is trouble." I simply wrapped my arms around you and let you sob into my shoulder. Even when you were crying, you were still beautiful….

**I fell for you, and I knew the vision of your love, loveliness.**

**I hope and I pray that someday I'd be the vision on your happiness.**

Then I met Xion. She was just like me. Her sense of humor was just as dry as mine, and we wouldn't get hurt when we picked on each other. Tomboy was the perfect word to describe her. But she didn't make me laugh as hard as you did. Smile as much as you did. She make me happy, but not as much as you did. I was with her for a month.

**Earth angel, Earth angel…. Please be mine?**

**My darling dear, love you all the time.**

**I'm just a fool. A fool in love…**

When you came crying to my door, asking if I was in love with Xion, I couldn't believe you. You kept telling me how you realized you loved me and that you were jealous and you wanted me to end it with her. You mustn't have gotten the news that it was already over. I tried to explain but it took me shaking you to get your attention. I told you the only answer I knew would suffice, and these 17 years we've been married, Namine, I don't regret saying it the way I did: "I _am _in love…

**With you."**

**A/N: I'm so happy with how it turned out….. Hmm, this is dedicated to my  
><strong> 

**like it?  
>Hate it?<br>Love it? **

**Review please ~victora5264**


End file.
